Just Some Warriors Lemons
by LoadingTalents
Summary: Some Warriors lemons by request! I'm probably not going to be very good at this, so please just keep that in mind. Constructive criticism welcome.
1. Quick Thing before I start

**I will be doing rape, lust, love, and love/lust.**

 **I haven't done this before, so bare with me.**

 **Here's the form for requesting:**

Cat 1: (Name, description, virgin or not, clan)

Cat 2:

Cat 3 (if any):

Any extra cats:

Type:

Story:


	2. Fern x Berry

**Ok, so this is my first lemon so it's probably not going to be good.** **This follows Fernheart, a dark brown tabby she-cat, and her mate Berryblaze, a white and cream tom that has lost the ability to use his legs.** **Fernheart is my charather, while Berryblaze is my friend's charather.** **Ok, let's get into it.**

Fernheart padded around Pineclan camp, her long tail lashing. Heat was flaring in her core, and she needed a member in her.

Her mate, Berryblaze, was probably useless since he was paralyzed in his back legs. But it was worth a try.

Fernheart padded to where her mate was eating a mouse, purring.

"Berryblaze, why don't we go on a walk?" She purred, her long tail waving in the air.

Berryblaze looked up at his mate, blinking. "Oh, um, ok." He lifted himself onto his front paws and quickly buried the remains of the mouse.

She purred and started to pad out of camp, Berryblaze following.

She lifted her tail to show off her core to her mate, filling his nose with her heat scent. Berryblaze, who was thoroughly confused as he felt his member slip out of it's sheath slightly, nearly bumped into her backside as she stopped to smell the air outside of camp.

Fernheart knew there was a secluded clearing near the edge of the territory, and led her mate towards the clearing.

"Fernheart, where are we going? And why do you smell so sweet?"

She ignored her mate's questions and got to the clearing. Berryblaze padded to the middle of the clearing with Fernheart, still confused.

Fernheart suddenly knocked her mate onto his back and licked his chest, very slowly moving down his stomach to his sheath.

"What are you doing?" He mewed, squirming.

She chuckled then licked the tip of his member, which was already very slightly out of his sheath. Berryblaze shuddered, and Fernheart licked the tip again.

His member had come out half way, and Fernheart closed her mouth around the tip, slowly drawing her tongue around it.

When his member was fully out, she inched her maw down bit by bit.

Berryblaze squirmed again, pleasure running through him. "Aaaah."

She curled her long tail around the base, moving up and down the part that wasn't in her mouth.

Berryblaze twitched as she finally got it all down her throat, and he let out a shaky moan.

Fernheart purred at her mate's pleasure, making him twitch and moan again. She circled the tip with her tongue as she started to slowly bob up and down.

She picked up one of her paws and slowly and carefully kneaded one of his balls.

Berryblaze pushed her head down all the way as he started to cum into the back of her throat.

As soon as he stopped cumming, Fernheart raised her head, licking her maw. "Warn me next time."

"Fine." Berryblaze grumbled and his head fell to the ground.

His mate positioned her core over his member and slowly started to lower herself. They both let out a low moan in unison.

Berryblaze let out a mew of suprise that she wasn't a virgin. "Oh Fernheart...you're so...tight." He moaned as she lowered herself all the way, the tip of his member tapping her womb.

Fernheart started bouncing up and down slowly, letting out low moans. She started to move faster and faster, both of them moaning loudly.The pleasure built, and Berryblaze felt himself growing close. "Aah, I'm-!" Before he could finish his sentence she slammed herself down and he started cumming straight into her womb.

Fernheart held herself still, enjoying the feeling of him filling her.

Berryblaze finished and went limp as Fernheart lifted up and off him.

"That was amazing." He breathed, getting up and licking Fernheart's cheek. Fernheart nodded. "I'm glad we both enjoyed it."

They paddee back to camp together, relived after their 'day out' together.

 _A few moons later..._

Fernheart gasped as the last kit slid out the moss nest. Berryblaze purred next to her.

"This one should be Blazekit." She mewed, nuzzling one of her kits. Berryblaze nodded and lightly places a paw on another kit. "Furzekit."

The two ended up naned the rest of their kits Leafkit, Harekit, and Snowkit.


End file.
